Free Day
by Stellaluna42
Summary: A Xemnas/Saix fic


Free Day

By Stellaluna42

Saïx caught himself staring, blushing a little before realizing he wasn't the only one looking at the Superior. He'd better pay attention to the meeting he thought running a hand through his bright, blue hair. But how could he concentrate when the image of perfection was sitting across from him? Perfectly tanned skin, beautiful long silver hair, and entrancing amber eyes otherwise known as Xemnas held Saïx's full attention though the words pouring out of his mouth through his deep, rich voice were incomprehensible to the Luna Diviner. All he could do was sit and stare, only a few words getting through the daze, free day today. Free day, what would he do with a free day he thought as the meeting ended. As he was walking out of the room Axel intercepted him.

"Hey, Saïx me, Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, Xaldin, Roxas, Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene are playing poker in the east tower and we're going to get totally wasted. You wanna come?"

"No thanks" Saïx replied knowing full well that if alcohol was involved poker would soon turn into strip poker that wouldn't end until Luxord had stripped everyone and a game of truth or dare ensued.

"You sure?" Saïx nodded, "Alright but you're missing a lot of fun."

When Axel left Saïx opened a dark corridor to the rec room and flopped down on the couch in front of the TV trying to think of what to do with a free day. He was so involved in his thoughts he almost didn't notice Xemnas walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Xemnas asked curiously, "I would have thought you would be in the east tower with everyone else."

"Oh Xemnas I almost didn't see you there." The Luna Diviner said turning around, "I thought it would be well… safer not to go, though at the moment I don't know what else to do. So are you going to join them?"

"No, like you I thought it would be safer to stay away from the east tower." Xemnas replied chuckling. In that moment Saïx thought that the sound of Xemnas's laugh was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. "As a matter of fact I have no idea what to do with a free day."

Surprised Saïx asked "Then why did you make today a free day if you don't know what to do?"

"Some of the other members have been bugging me for a while about a free day." Xemnas sighed, "Xigbar and Axel mostly. You know what Vexen has been bugging me lately saying I should watch the Lord of the Rings movies. If you don't have anything better to do would you like to watch them with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Saïx felt ecstatic, Xemnas wanted to hang out with him! "Plus if we don't like Lord of the Rings Zexion keeps saying I should watch Star Trek and the Harry Potter movies."

"Well" said Xemnas grabbing The Fellowship of the Ring from the shelf, "Scoot over and make some room on the couch."

Xemnas put the DVD in and sat down next to Saïx with his arm draped over the back of the couch. Saïx had his feet curled up beside him on the couch in a position that is most comfortable when you have something to lean on, the Superior being the only thing to lean on he thought it would be best to restrain himself. Never the less about halfway through the movie Saïx found himself leaning against Xemnas. When he realized he started to sit back up, but Xemnas said

"You don't have to sit up, I don't mind."

If Saix had a heart it would have skipped a beat and then would have been pounding faster than ever when a moment later Xemnas's arm came down from the back of the couch and wrapped around him. Neither of them moved from that spot except to put in another movie, always returning to the spot they were in before. They sat through the Lord of the Rings trilogy and Harry Potter movies one through three. But then a few moments into Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire both men fell asleep still intimately cuddled together, the movie still playing. A few hours later still asleep the east tower group blundered down still as drunk as ever. Noticing the couple on the couch Vexen commented to Marluxia

"I see they finally got over themselves."

"Whadda ya mean?" Marluxia slurred.

"Haven't you seen them looking at each other especially during meetings. How could you not notice?" asked the scientist.

"I was too busy looking at you." He replied unblushingly.

"Oh" said Vexen too drunk and surprised to say much more, "Come on let's go sleep off our hangovers."

Next Larxene noticed them. "Ah that's sweet" she said to Axel a bit sarcastically holding his hand. "You wanna play strip poker in my room?"

"Sure" Axel replied letting go of her hand, "You go ahead, I'll be there soon." As she left he turned to Saïx's sleeping form and whispered, "I knew it would work out one day."

The next morning Saïx awoke to the smell of bacon and Xaldin saying "Good morning sun shines. You two slept even longer than us and we were dead drunk."

It took him a moment to remember what was going on, but when the events of the day past rushed over him, Saïx found himself blushing. He had fallen asleep in Xemnas's arms. He wasn't going to lie and admitted to himself that this was exactly where he wanted to be, but being found there on the couch was a bit embarrassing.

"Yeesh Saïx you're turning red." Xaldin said, "Oh look Xemnas is waking up. Good morning Superior."

"Good morning? Where am I?" Xemnas mumbled sleepily.

"You're on the sofa in the rec room where we found you passed out with Saïx, finally."

"What'd you mean by finally?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh I see." Xemnas said with understanding as though Xaldin had brought this subject up before.

"Well breakfast is ready when ever you're awake enough." Xaldin said turning to leave, "Don't take to long."

As Xaldin left Xemnas turned to Saïx and asked "Do you know what he means?"

"I think I do" Saïx answered looking down away from Xemnas, "Or a least I hope that I'm right in thinking I know what he means."

Placing a hand under Saïx's chin Xemnas lifted his face so that their eyes met saying "Don't worry you got it right."

Before Saïx could speak in return Xemnas's lips were pressed to his. Saïx couldn't think straight. Was this a dream, just a beautiful dream? As Xemnas's arms wrapped around him he knew that this was real, that this was what he had always hoped for, and that his dreams weren't just his but Xemnas's to. Ending the kiss and pulling Saïx into an embrace Xemnas whispered into Saïx's ear

"I love you"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." Saïx whispered back holding Xemnas tighter.

"Well if I might say so finally." A new voice interrupted. Xemnas and Saïx turned to find that the voice was that of Zexion who was smiling as though he had just said I told you so. "Xaldin sent me to get you two 'cause breakfast's ready and you're taking too long although I'd say you've got a good reason."

"Well I guess we'd better go to breakfast." said Xemnas smiling.

"I guess you're right." Saïx smiled back taking a hold of Xemnas's hand. Then following Zexion they walked to the kitchen hand in hand.


End file.
